Inuyasha vs Weiss Schnee
Description Two white haired swordspeople will fight to see who can win, will Inuyasha experience his first win, or will it not be today? First Speech Boomstick: White hair and swords, the combination may seem weird, but it sure is hell made some suave characters. Wiz: Yes, we have Inuyasha from the anime of the same name and Weiss Schnee from RWBY Boomstick: I'm Boomstick and he's Wiz! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills in order to find out who would win a death batte! Inuyasha Boomstick: In Feudal Japan, a half Demon boy hunt for the famed shikon jewel. Wiz: And he befriended Kagome Higurashi, Boomstick: But then she destroyed the shikon jewel taking down a bird demon, which this caused them to go on a long journey. Wiz: They met so many people like Naraku, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Miroku Background: * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 144 lbs * Age: 200+ years Old (physically appears 15) * Half human, half Dog Demon * Name translates to "Dog Forest Spirit" * Son of the Great Dog Demon * Married to Kagome * Runs as fast as a horse (30-45 mph) * Can lift up to 20 tons (40,000 lbs) Wiz: Inuyasha's main weapon is a large sword, known as Tessaiga. Boomstick: He fought his own brother, or should I say half-brother Sesshomaru over it. Wiz: Inuyasha didn't even need to turn Tessaiga into it's actual form in order to defeat his giant dog brother. Boomstick: Yeah, but pre-episode 6, he still had some kind of effective weapon. Wiz: This "weapon" was his own claws Boomstick: The first thing he does in the whole anime is blow up the whole building, but then it backfired later on. Wiz: Inuyasha was pinned to a tree by the magic arrow of priestess Kikyo. Boomstick: It took 50 years later for someone to come from the future and free him. Wiz: Which this was Kikyo's reincarnation, or you know, Kagome Boomstick: Day-umm, Kag-- Wiz: Stick to the plan Boomstick: All right... Wiz: What most people don't know about Inuyasha is that his robe, robe of the fire rat is as strong as armor, can withstand intense heat and regenerates. Boomstick: Misconceptions galore Wiz: Correct. So what I have to say more, well his seathe, not only can it withstand Tessaiga, but it can also acts as a shield, as used against one of the thunder brothers Boomstick: Thunder brothers? Wiz: Yeah, those 2 guys who defeated a whole army, got defeated by Inuyasha, with minimal help Boomstick: Not to say, his durability, with him being smashed around so many times, he's got a superhuman durability. and he can hear better than any of us can. He can hear 4 times better as a matter of fact and his smell, is far greater than any human. But... Wiz: Yes? Boomstick: This guy's gotta have some faults. Wiz: Yeah... Faults: * Not the smartest * Not indestructable just because of the fire rat robe * His sheathe can break * Tessaiga can break too Wiz: Does that answer your question? Boomstick: It sure does. Weiss Wiz: RWBY, such an anime, but westernized. Boomstick: Yup, we did a battle with Yang against Tifa! Wiz: And today it is Weiss's turn Boomstick: That's where the W in RWBY comes from Wiz: Well here we go again Background: * Age 17 * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 100-130 lbs (Pretty light) * Extremely smart * Heiress to Schnee dust company * Schnee in German is snow * Rich girl * Uses dust (Main energy source in RWBY) * Uses Glyphs (They're kinda like magic shields Boomstick: Would I love to be in her place Wiz: You wish... Boomstick: But I wanna be rich!!! Wiz: Well we all do, but anyway more about Weiss. Boomstick: Yeah! Wiz: Weiss has much to learn still, but for now, I see that her dust, or her energy crystals are pretty powerful Boomstick: Well, yeah! Wiz: Weiss too, is an expert swordswoman, she has her own rapier known as Myrtenaster. Boomstick: It can do a lot! Wiz: Myrtenaster is a great weapon, first of all, those energy shields, that look like giant snowflakes, Boomstick: Called Glyphs, Wiz: Glyphs can be used as a shield, or you know, Weiss can travel faster with them when she has them under her feet. Boomstick: I see. She can also use dust in her sword, Myrtenaster in order to blast away enemies she fights Wiz: Yeah, take a look at all the grimm she's killed Boomstick: Well yeah! But Wiz? Wiz: Yes? Boomstick: Fa-- Wiz: Yeah I know, faults... Boomstick: Before faults, I'd have to say that speed, well, she's average when trying to move around, the glyph may help her. Oh yeah, her powers with glyphs are actually powers summoned by her aura Wiz: Yeah, now let's see. Faults: * Probably the weakest team RWBY character * Too stubborn * Too prideful * Can't take too much heavy hits (Lesser Durability) * Glyphs aren't the fastest * Overuse of her Aura can be malignant * Not yet mastered her summoning Wiz: We're ready, Boomstick: Let her rip! Prelude Weiss was walking around in a forest, until she saw Inuyasha on the ground, he was sniffing for something. Weiss walked by and mumbled "What a weirdo..." Inuyasha didn't pay much attention, until he started following the trail, he was coming up to Weiss, so she turned around and kicked him in the face. Inuyasha got up, and he was pissed. He told her "Hey buddy! What's the big idea?" Weiss replied "You're a weirdo, that's the idea." Inuyasha growled, until Weiss slapped him, Inuyasha lifted up his hand and was about to scratch Weiss, Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster, and then it was on... FIGHT Fight Inuyasha saw Weiss reaching for Myrtenaster, so he quickly scratched her. Weiss: OW! Son of a bitch! Inuyasha jumps back and pulls out Tessaiga, Weiss pulls out Myrtenaster and fires a blast of dust at the half demon Inuyasha jumps up and flies towards Weiss to slash at her, only for Weiss to deflect the Tessaiga. Inuyasha slashes at Weiss some more, so Weiss deflects it with all she can, before pushing Inuyasha back with a glyph. Inuyasha jumps forward again and scratches at Myrtenaster, but it gets blocked again. Inuyasha slashes at Weiss in mid air, which proves a little useful. But all it did was push down the Myrtenaster, giving Inuyasha time to strike. He scratched Weiss in the face and she started bleeding. Weiss did not give up though. She fired a few blasts from her sword but Inuyasha deflected them. Inuyasha wasn't playing with her. He jumped up and tried to slash her again, but this time, Weiss did a backflip and escaped from the demon. This was no game. Weiss came towards Inuyasha at a fast speed and slashed him a few times, it didn't hurt too much though. Weiss made another slash but for the half demon only to dodge it, he jumped up, and scratched Weiss, hurting her again. Inuyasha jumped off a tree and landed in front of Weiss. Weiss pulled her sword up, and showed some more glyphs, hoping for the demon to run, but Tessaiga glew up and Inuyasha ran towards Weiss at great speed, slashing at her glyphs, then when they disappeared, he slashed at her, knocking her back. Weiss got up but for Inuyasha to scratch her and for her to fall down again. Inuyasha pointed Tessaiga right in her face, but before he could kill her, Weiss slipped from under his feet and appeared right behind him. Weiss slashed the half demon in the back, causing him to tremble, but not fall. Inuyasha jumped up and swung Tessaiga, making a powerful wave come and hit Weiss, causing her to fly back. The demon ran over to see Weiss getting up, then she ran off. Inuyasha followed her into a sleepy little town. In the town, A car passed by, So Weiss jumped up and landed on the car's top. But Inuyasha was just as fast as the car, if not faster. Weiss fired a few blasts from Myrtenaster at him, so Inuyasha jumped up to evade them, and then landed on the cars top, with Weiss. Inuyasha slashed at Weiss, but she jumped back, then fell off. Weiss hit her head on the hard, hot road for Inuyasha to come jump off the car, walk up to her and finish the job. Inuyasha powered up Tessaiga before pulling up the sword, Weiss opened her eyes and screamed "AAAAAH!" Before Weiss rolled out and Inuyasha slammed his sword onto the road, missing Weiss. Weiss got up and got Myrtenaster off the pavement. Inuyasha made a huge slash at Weiss, missing her, so Inuyasha had to get close up to Weiss to fight her. Inuyasha put away Tessaiga quickly and slashed at her with his claws. It missed Weiss a few times and it gave Weiss the opportunity to strike back. Weiss slashed at Inuyasha a few times and actually landing a few hits. Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga and he jumped back to slash at Weiss which created a large wave to fly at her. Weiss jumped over the wave and landed on her feet, Inuyasha ran over and slashed her with Tessaiga. Inuyasha jumped up and slashed at Weiss again, making another wave fly at her. Weiss created an ice spire with Myrtenaster + her aura/semblance. The wave collided with the ice, causing it to explode into little pieces. Inuyasha was soon nowhere to be seen, but Weiss kept alert, she turned around and a red streak ran right at her before KABLAM! Inuyasha slammed right into Weiss and made her go flying back. Inuyasha jumped up with Tessaiga and slashed Weiss again, making her go flying like a baseball in home run. Weiss Schnee flew right into the Screwattack's headquarters and disrupted all the workers in the Screwattack making their newest DBX, Mega man vs Iron Man. Weiss got up and ran up the stairs, limping by the way. Weiss made it to the roof. Weiss looked around and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. The half-dog demon suddenly flew up right behind Weiss and he flew right down at Weiss, trying to kill her. Weiss and Inuyasha collided swords, but Tessaiga was stronger than Myrtenaster, Inuyasha muscled Weiss off the building, with the penalty of him falling off with her. Inuyasha and Weiss were now falling. Inuyasha riddled with fear and stress turned into full demon. Inuyasha looked into Weiss's scared eyes. As a matter of fact, Weiss couldn't do anything else while falling and looking into the mad eyes of a demon. Full demon Inuyasha impaled Weiss Schnee with Tessaiga, and Inuyasha jumped away, landing God knows where. Weiss soon was drooling blood from Tessaiga being inside her in mid air. Weiss finally hit the road down bellow and exploded into bloody chunks. KO! KO and Results (Inuyasha is seen pulling Tessaiga out of Weiss's corpse, which was just a pile of gory mush, while a large tumbleweed comes by, taking away Myrtenaster, some animals come to eat the remains of Weiss. Inuyasha soon runs after the tumbleweed and takes Myrtenaster from it.) Boomstick: Now that's what I call "Roadkill" Wiz: While Weiss may of had the advantage of Intelligence, she was outclassed in Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, you name it! Boomstick: Well Inuyasha has taken down a ton of enemies, especially Sesshomaru in his true form while he was in his jaws. Wiz: The thunder brothers, Yura of the hair, Naraku (Sort of), Sesshomaru, you name it Boomstick: Inuyasha has had a s**t ton of experience and has been underestimated a few times, but he really outclasses team RWBY's members, if only they teamed up on him Wiz: That's not fair Boomstick: Ugh fine! Wiz: This is Inuyasha's first win Boomstick: Yeah! Wiz: So what now? Boomstick: It seems that Inuyasha had a "crush" on Weiss Wiz: The winner is Inuyasha! (This is his first win) Next Time on Death Battle A mysterious red cloaked man is seen, loading his antique pistol and another individual in a black coat pulls out two swords, one being colored black and another colored blue. Both are ready for battle. Who do you want to win? Inuyasha Weiss Schnee Who do you think will win? Inuyasha Weiss Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Paladinporter Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles